


Adrenaline

by lady_ses22



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock/John - Fandom, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: Adrenaline, Danger, Detective, Gen, Pool, Rescue, cases, criminal mastermind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ses22/pseuds/lady_ses22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John loves the rush of danger that comes with working cases with Sherlock. This time he takes it too far. There is a twist to the pool scene from the end of Series 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline

Adrenaline

I grasped the shower knobs as hard I could and forcibly wielded the shower to come on. Hot water poured all over my body and steam formed quickly. I had just come from a case, and oh what a case it was! I was kidnapped and nearly killed. I couldn’t help but feel a rush. It was great. It made me feel stronger, almost superhuman. The feeling lasted until about 5am. Not so great when I have work in a few hours. So here I was scalding my flesh so I can hype down. It helped somewhat. I went to bed thinking about the events that had transpired earlier in the tunnel.

I woke a few hours later, to my surprise, not tiered at all. I was able to not only function, but everything seemed clearer. I must have been almost skipping to work because because Sherlock mumbled something rude. I ignored him and took a cup of coffee before I jetted out the door. Work broke my spirit. It was too mundane for me today. Too regular, normal....I craved the excitement of the case. I found myself daydreaming about the tunnels again. I need another case. NEED.  
We’ve been chasing this new character Moriarty. He has been behind everything so far. If we take him down then it’ll all stop. I’m tied between catching this bastard and helping him. I felt the crinkle of a wicked smile start to form on my face. It was just a thought.

Turns out Jim is good. Too good. He’s got us running around solving puzzles. He seems to always be one step ahead. I never thought he would choose me though. He was kneeling in front of me now carefully strapping a bomb to me. He was a sweet talker. I played my part the distressed friend waiting to be rescued, but he saw through my phusod. “It turns you on doesn’t it Johnny boy?” He flashed his sexy eyes toward me. “I...I don’t know what you on about.” “Oh John. You ought to know better than to LIE TO ME!” He was in my face. The risk, danger....I felt my heart racing, the adrenaline kicking in. He was right I was getting off on this. “What if I was to shoot you? or mame you? just before your knight and shining armor comes....would you like that Johnny boy?” He quickly pulled a knife to my lips. “and don’t lie. I don’t like liars.” “Yes. yes please.” He punched me in the face. I felt my nose start to bleed. “More.” “Your playing with fire Johnny.” He flashed me a huge smile. “Burn me.” 

He laughed wickedly. He ripped up my shirt a bit with the knife. “BORING!” He turned around and threw the knife toward the other side of the room. When he turned back around he had a gun. He was making this too fun. I laughed at him. “You wouldn’t...” “I will if you ask me to.” I looked at the gun. I have been shot before, I remember the pain. A pain that made me feel real, here, alive. “C’mon John. We don’t have all day. Sherlock will be here any second.” “Do it!” I yelled at the top of my lungs. It echoed in the men’s locker room. He came over to me quickly and whispered in ear. “I want you to crawl to him.” A second later the gun fired and I felt everything.

My whole leg suddenly came alive. I staggered and then fell to the floor. “Crawl” I repeated. I did. I followed just behind Jim as we headed toward the pool. He made his getting to know you speech with a few threats added, naturally, then he signaled for me to come out. I was dizzy now. I looked down to see that I was kneeling in a pool of my own blood. This was it. The tipping point. It was too far. I suddenly realized I could actually die. It was very possible, I was at the mercy of a madman.

I slowly crawled out. Sherlock gasped but hesitated to move toward me while Moriarty was in the room. They were talking, I could hear it, but it was starting to slur and mesh. I couldn’t make out what exactly was going on. The next thing Sherlock is at my side covering my wound and calling 911. He tried to keep pressure on it and observed my other wounds. He took his other hand and unstrapped the bomb. He tossed it as far away as his arm could possibly allow. My eyelids were droopy. “John stay with me. John look at me!” I honestly tried.

I woke in a hospital. That much I could tell. I felt weak and the pain was starting to come back full force. “Arggg!” I moaned as I tried to sit up. A hand pushed me back on the bed. “Rest.” “Where am I? What happened?” “You are at the general hospital in London, and Moriarty is what happened.” He frowned. The memory came flooding back. “I am sorry Sherlock.” He furrowed his brow. “Sorry? Why? He did this to you. He has to pay.” He looked away. I saw how much this hurt him. 

Imagine if I had actually died....I wasn’t thinking, how this escapade would effect me and my friends. “Sherlock....it was my fault. I was playing with fire. This is what happens when you do. I didn’t think of the consequences...I....I just wanted it to be more intense...I lived off of danger....off each case. B-but I’m done. I swear.” “Adrenaline junkie? really John?” “I thought you may have deduced that much.” “Well yes but I didn’t realize to the degree of this nasty habit. I want you to rest. I have worked cases without you before, I can do it again.” 

“NO!” I said a little too loudly. “No...I mean I can help, just give me time. I don’t want to stop the cases. I want to be useful, save lives. That part I still want to do...” “I will be watching very closely, understand?” “You have every right to.” I smiled. “Don’t ever scare me like that again John...ever” he stared at me making sure I fully grasped what he was saying. I did, and I made a promise to myself that this will not happen again, and it never did.


End file.
